Kodocha continues through thick
Jumping into the episode immediately without a transition, Suzuki realizes that the erasers came from the abandoned north wing, which is also where the karate club was held. Everyone immediately runs there, but like Sana and Akito, find the dor jammed. With Nakao now unconscious and Sana on the verge, only Akito can yell to warn them that they're there, despite bleeding from the forehead and being in great pain. With the combined force of many of the faculty, Rei, and Akito and Sana's friends, they break the door down, and medics come in and get them all out. They are all taken to the hospital, with varying levels of injury. Sana is comforted by her mother, Rei, and Shimura, while only Akito's father comes for him. Nakao remains unconscious, and his family as well as the school staff crowd around him. Sengoku talks to Nakao's parents, telling them that it is the school's fault for not expelling Akito earlier, showing his view of Akito has not changed. He passes by Fuyuki, and tells him that his son is a terrible student who has been causing problems under his nose. Fuyuki, despite his very serene and quiet nature, feels to urge to punch him. Everyone eventually leaves except the parents, and the next morning, Nakao finally wakes up. All the staff involved in the case head over there, leaving their classes open while they're gone. Fuka wanders into Sengoku's room and reads the letter that Nakao had written, discovering the second page. She is shocked by what she reads, telling a very different story of the events. Meanwhile, Nakao calls in Sana and Akito to talk to him. Nakao tells them that he had a dream that he had, indeed, died in that room, but that he regretted it because of what Sana said. He has no desire to die now, and wants to continue karate club. Akito says that he would like that, and that he would help him through it if he did. Now, however, Sana herself is afraid of being expelled because of what has happened. Suddenly, Fuka runs up to her, sweating, fuming, and shaking with anger. She shows her the second page of the letter. All of the school faculty are holding a meeting to decide what to do about the event. Sengoku is raging throughout, saying that it is entirely the fault of the principal that this happened for not expelling Akito earlier, and to not do so now would lead to chaos. The principal is annoyed by his words, but is unable to defend his own actions. Fuka, and an entire army of students, suddenly burst in behind Fuka, who reads the second page of the letter, describing in detail of how Nakao ran away partially also because of what Sengoku had done, and that he had wanted him to be the one to save him. Sengoku tries to defend himself, saying that he couldn't have known where he was, but this only further implicates that he hid the letter in order to pin the blame on Akito, away from himself. Later on, he ultimately resigns as a teacher, saying that he still thinks he's in the right, however. The principal says it's regrettable, but that he's incorrect in his view. As he leaves, he's stopped by Nakao, who apologizes for what he caused him, and that he still holds great respect for him. Sengoku is taken aback, but chooses to ignore it anyway, leaving the school for good. Up on the rooftop, Akito and Sana are talking. Akito is preparing for his black-belt test, and Sana encourages him to do well. After Akito gets something in his eye, Sana comes towards him, and they kiss. While Sana allows it to happen for a short time, she rebuffs him and calls him a pervert like old times, though not really meaning it. Sana, before leaving, says that she will tell him something after his test. She intends to reveal her true feelings for him, unabated and without caution. Despite the manga extending the story further, the anime concludes here. Assuming that the anime and manga follow the same general storyline, Sana and Akito do indeed enter a relationship with each other, eventually marrying and having a child, Sari. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Natsumi Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Mami Suzuki *Shouta Nakao *Itomisu *Yasuda *Rumi *Sengoku *Principal Ari *Kyoutou *Suzuki *Yousaki *Shimura *Babbit Trivia *This is the only episode to not have a title card. Category:Episodes